Airplanes
by ObsessedwiththeCullens
Summary: The sequel to Its Our Life. The Cullens are older and welcoming a new member into their family.
1. Somebody Take Me Back To Those Days

_**I realize that I owed you this chapter a while ago. But well, personal issues came up and I just couldn't get it out. **_

_**As always Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **_

_**Some may be confused with the title. It's from the song Airplanes by B.O.B and Hayley Williams, an AMAZING song! It will make more sense as we get further into the story. **_

_**Esme POV **_

I lay back onto the pillows Carlisle had arranged around me. I grabbed the remote off the side of the table and started flipping through the same shows that were on every day.

I had been officially pregnant for 32 weeks now. I was put on bed rest two weeks ago because apparently the doctor said I had been "doing too much."

I honestly agreed with him. I knew I had been doing too much but life is life and I have 5 kids to take care of. Carlisle had been very supportive through the whole thing, taking me to doctor appointments, watching the kids while I took a nap and taking them to and from baseball practice and games and ballet lessons.

Our daughter was due June 26 if everything went well. Carlisle and I had decided ahead of time that we would know the sex as soon as possible. We wanted to get her room done and the kids had been bugging us about it constantly.

To say Rosalie and Alice were thrilled it was a girl would have been an understatement. School had let out early that day and they boys had baseball practice till 6 so Alice and Rose had accompanied me to the appointment. They had screamed their hearts out and almost knocked over the ultrasound machine as they danced around the room.

We had yet to decide on a name, all of us arguing over her middle name mostly. (_**A/N this is where you all come in)**_

The house was fairly quiet for now. I knew as soon as the kids got off the bus they would charge straight upstairs to see how I was doing. Emmett, Edward and Jasper hadn't been thrilled that it was a girl. As they wanted a boy so they could teach him how to play baseball and get in fights, I had even heard them talking with Carlisle on teaching the baby ways to annoy me.

I heard the door open and the sound of feet coming up the stairs. "Mom! Mom!" was repeated over and over. The door to the room burst open and the boys piled onto the bed. The girls were a little more reserved as they climbed up and put their hands on my stomach.

"Has Ali been active?" Alice asked her piercing green eyes wide with curiosity.

"Ugh. Ali really? Why does the baby get to be named after her?" Emmett questioned.

"It Doesn't. We haven't decided on a name you know that" I replied.

"I still like Elizabeth" Rosalie said softly.

"Why do you like that name so much?" Jasper asked her.

"Mommy, our other Mom" she clarified "always told me that when she had another baby if it was a girl she would of named her Elizabeth" she said sadly. Jasper looked over at her sadly. He didn't remember much of Kate and he often turned to Rosalie to relieve memories of her. As I looked closely at them huddled together on my bed I started to notice the small differences in the kids. Jasper was taller than Rose was already; I knew he would take after his father with his height. Garrett had been 6'4.

I glanced over at Emmett and noticed the thick muscle that wrapped around his arm. He was only 13 but he had the body of a 15 year old. Edward was no longer the chubby 8 year old I remembered, he was tall, skinny and a you could make out a bit of his muscle definition under his T-Shirt. Jasper was tall almost as tall as Emmett. He wasn't quite as muscular but he didn't have a wiry body either.

Alice and Rosalie were complete opposites. Rosalie was tall, blond and very shapely. Carlisle had barely let her out of the house the other day in a bikini when the kids went to the neighborhood pool. Alice was short only 4'2. She had recently gotten most of her hair chopped off; it now went every which way.

The door downstairs opened and shut. I heard Carlisle set his briefcase down and walk up the stairs. Alice's eyes widened as she realized who was coming up the stairs. She had always been a daddy's girl. She was the only one that still called him daddy besides Emmett when he was mocking her.

"Daddy!" Alice called as he entered the room. She jumped off the bed and into his arms.

"Hey, baby. How was school?" he asked.

"Well" she started "there's this boy, his name is Mike and he's new. He asked Bella if she wanted to be his girlfriend, but she said no."

"Boys are already asking you out? You're in the fifth grade!" Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes at him as he told the kids to start their homework.

"I promised them we would make that pizza for dinner again." Carlisle smirked.

"Really? You know what happened last time you all tried to make a homemade pizza."

"Were experienced now."

"Alright" I said leaning back against the pillows and flipping through the channels.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he settled beside me.

"I'm fine. You left work about half an hour ago, you're not in doctor mode anymore" I said slapping his hand away.

"Sorry" he whispered as he kissed me.

"Now, go feed your kids."

He got off the bed and headed towards the closet. He came back out dressed in an old Harvard t-shirt and sweats. He kissed me on the forehead and then he kissed my stomach before leaving the room.

Jasper came in the room a few minutes later carrying a plate. "So you all survived? You didn't burn down the kitchen?" I laughed.

"No, it actually tastes good too" he smiled.

I took the slice of pizza he gave me and took a bite. "Not bad."

"Yours is better" he said.

"Aw, thanks baby."

At that moment a scream rang through the house.

**I know, I'm such a horrible person for ending it like this but it's nothing to bad I promise. The link to my facebook profile is on my profile. **

**I'm setting up a poll as soon as I post this, go vote on the baby's name. **** Reviews are love (: **

**Love, OWTC **


	2. Growing Up

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews(: Hugs to everyone who reviewed. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight sadly. **

**Recap: **

**At that moment a scream rang through the house. **

**Esme POV **

Jasper looked up at me his eyes wide "Rosalie" was all he said before he ran out of the room. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, pressing my hand against my back when I felt the baby kick. I made my way out of the room and towards the end of the hallway. I saw Carlisle, Alice and Jasper standing in front of the bathroom door. **(A/N I'm sure most of you have figured it out by now :D)**

"Rose, come on open up" Carlisle said softly.

"No, I want Mom!" she yelled through the door.

I made my way down the hallway, "she won't let us in" Carlisle said as I got closer.

"Go downstairs I have this." I said to them.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked as Jasper said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing honey, go finishing playing your playbox with Em and Edward."

"Its X-Box Mom" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, go play it" I told him.

"Rose, can you open the door sweetheart?" The door inched open and Rosalie poked her head out.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"Their gone."

**Carlisle POV **

I wasn't sure what had caused Rosalie to freak out like that. I thought maybe she had hurt herself when I heard her scream.

"You haven't figured it out yet Daddy?" Alice asked from where she was sitting on the floor beside Jasper drawing what looked like a skirt.

"No, should I know what happened?" I asked her confused.

"You're a doctor are you not?" Emmett asked "Come on old man even I know what's going on."

"And that's saying something" Edward said quietly so Emmett wouldn't hear him. Emmett heard him anyway and threw a punch towards his shoulder.

"Daddy..." Alice said slowly climbing onto the couch "what happens to every girl from the ages of 9 and 15?"

"Ah" I choked "Nope, this can't happen."

"Daddy, Rose is 13 now, it's time to let her grow up" Alice said.

"No, I won't allow it."

Emmett chuckled from his place on the floor "Dad, she can't be a baby forever, she'll grow up…get married…have kids…"

"No marriage, no kids, no nothing."

"Someone's gonna need to help the unnamed child in your wife's stomach" Emmett said sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him.

"It means that since that's most likely your last kid I wouldn't be surprised if you locked her in a cage on her 12th birthday." Jasper said with a smirk.

"You guys think you're so funny, making fun of your old man." I smiled at them.

"You're not old Daddy you're young, your 25" Alice said.

"Kiss up" Edward whispered.

Alice flicked him in the head and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kids" Emmett muttered shaking his head.

I heard soft footsteps and turned my head to see Rosalie coming down the stairs wearing new pajamas. She looked down at her feet shyly. Alice called her name and she looked up to see me staring at her and she flushed a deep red. She walked towards where Alice and I were seated on the couch.

"Better?" was all I asked.

She blushed harder and nodded her head. I stood up, kissed the tops of both of their heads and went to find Esme.

She was back in our room watching some kind of romance movie. "How did she handle it?" I asked coming to sit beside her on the bed.

"Alright, she was freaked out at first; she thought there was something wrong with her. I explained it to her and she's okay now."

"I kinda feel bad, maybe I should have warned the boys not to say anything" I said moving towards the bed to go talk to them.

"If they know what's good for them they'll keep their mouths shut" Esme said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I told you I'm fine."

I rubbed my hand gently across the top of her stomach and felt a nudge on my hand. "You know we still need to decide on a name…"

"Yeah, I know. I've narrowed it down to Elizabeth Grace, Elizabeth Anne, Karly Anne, Danielle Elizabeth, Hannah Elizabeth, Haley Grace, and Haley Elizabeth."

"I like them all….whatever you want."

"You're so stubborn" I joked.

**Alright those are the final names. I will put the poll up on my profile as soon as this is posted, go vote for your favorite name. If there's a name combo you want out of: **

**Elizabeth **

**Hannah **

**Grace**

**Anne**

**Karly or **

**Danielle PM me and Ill add it to the poll. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. I start school tomorrow so the updates might not come very quick but I'll try my hardest!(: **

**I'm also working on a few outtakes, I have Alice's first ballet lesson, the boys first baseball game, and Alice's doctor appointment about her size and then one with 3 year old Alice that I'm not going to spoil. **

**Love, **

**OWTC **


	3. Current Ages

**I've gotten a few questions about ages already and I thought I would post this real quick. As of last chapter the ages are: **

**Carlisle: 34**

**Esme: 36**

**Rosalie: 13**

**Emmett: 13**

**Jasper: 12**

**Alice: 11 **

**Edward: 11**

**Alice and Edward are in 5****th**** grade, Jasper is in 6****th**** and Rosalie and Emmett in 7****th****. **

**Hoped this cleared things up a bit. **

**Love, OWTC **


End file.
